152 - Remembrance of the Daleks
thumb|190px ''Remembrance of the Daleks ''ist der 152. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 25. Staffel Zum letzten Mal innerhalb der klassischen Serie kämpft der Doctor hier gegen die Daleks. Mit dieser Episode erschienen die Daleks erstmals auf deutschen Fernsehbildschirmen. Diese Folge gilt als der Startpunkt des so genannten "Cartmel Masterplans" und war mit Silver Nemesis zusammen als Special gedacht, um das 25. Jubiläum der Serie zu feiern. Handlung Die TARDIS landet im November 1963 in London, wo der Doctor und Ace entdecken, dass zwei rivalisierende Parteien von Daleks - die Imperialen Daleks und die Abtrünnigen Daleks - auf der Suche nach der Hand des Omega sind, eine mächtige Waffe der Time Lords, die der Erste Doctor während eines früheren Aufenthalts auf der Erde dort versteckt hat ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die Episode erläutert, warum sich der Erste Doctor im Jahr 1963 mit seiner Enkelin in London aufhielt (An Unearthly Child). *Als Cpt. Gilmore die Warnungen des Doctors ignoriert, nennt er Gilmore Brigadier - und spielt damit auf seinen alten Freund Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart an. *Der Doctor erwähnt die Dalek-Invasion der Erde im 22. Jahrhundert (The Dalek Invasion of Earth). *Der Schuldirektor der Coal Hill School denkt, der Doctor wolle sich als Hausmeister bewerben. In einer späteren Inkarnation wird er dann tatsächlich Hausmeister an der Coal Hill (The Caretaker). *Ace entdeckt in einem Klassenzimmer ein Buch über die Französische Revolution - eben jenes Buch las auch Susan Foreman, als sie Schülerin an der Schule war (An Unearthly Child). *Der Doctor erwähnt sein Zusammentreffen mit den Daleks auf Spiridon in Planet of the Daleks. *Der Doctor nennt sich den Daleks gegenüber "gewählter Präsident des Hohen Rates von Gallifrey". Zwar wurde ihm dieses Amt angeboten, er lehnte es jedoch strikt ab (in The Ultimate Foe). *Im Fernsehen wird die 3. Folge einer neuen Science Fiction-Serie angekündigt: Doctor .... *Dieser Handlungsbogen verschärft den schwelenden Konflikt zwischen Time Lords und Daleks und liefert einen wichtigen Grund für den Beginn des Ewigen Krieges: Die Zerstörung der Heimatwelt (indirekt) durch den Doctor, der hier sämtliche wichtige Titel der Time Lords zu tragen scheint. *Der Plan des Doctors, den Heimatplaneten der Daleks anstatt die Erde durch die Hand des Omega zu zerstören, scheint aufzugehen. Wie sich später heraus stellt, wurde jedoch nicht Skaro, sondern ein anderer Planet zerstört. Erst während des Ewigen Krieges trifft es tatsächlich Skaro, was die Daleks nicht abhält später einen anderen Planeten zu besiedeln und ihn erneut Skaro zu nennen (bzw. den Planeten wiederaufzubauen). (The Magician's Apprentice). *Der Doctor behauptet dem zurück gebliebenen Dalek-Commander gegenüber, die Daleks seien endgültig ausgerottet. Ob er selbst davon überzeugt ist, bleibt offen. *Ace wird später in ihrem Leben die Coal Hill School erneut besuchen (In Remembrance). *Die Ereignisse dieser Episode sind der Beginn der Spin Off-Hörspielreihe Counter-Measures. *In dieser Reihe, konkret in der Geschichte The Pelage Project wird gesagt, dass es vor den Ereignissen um die Daleks keine Xenobiologen auf der Erde gab, sondern die Wissenschaft sich erst nach dem Shoreditch-Zwischenfall auf dieses Fach spezialisierte. Hinter den Kulissen *Auch wenn Skaro hier zerstört wird, nehmen viele zukünftige Autoren (z.T. von der Serie, aber auch von Büchern und Hörspielen) darauf keinen Bezug. Dies geht möglicherweise auf John Peel, einem Buchautor des Franchise, zurück, welcher von einer geplanten Folge der ursprünglichen 27. Staffel erfahren und sie für seine Werke adaptiert hat, in der geklärt wird, dass nicht Skaro, sondern ein "Planetendouble" namens Antalin zerstört wurde. Die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass man dieses Detail aus erzählerischen Gründen einfach ignorierte. *Am Anfang der ersten Folge werden verschiedene Audioaufnahmen berühmter Leute/Ereignisse aus dem Jahr 1963 abgespielt. Darunter auch eine Aufnahme des Herzogs von Edinburgh. Ursprünglich war geplant, dass man einen Ausschnitt einer Rede von Queen Elisabeth II. verwendet, jedoch erlaubte die zuständige Stelle im Palast nur die Nutzung der Rede von Prinz Philip. *An einer Stelle sollte der Doctor sowohl einen imperialen, wie auch den Dalek-Anführer mit Waffen angreifen und zerstören. Sylvester McCoy lehnte diese Szenen mit der Begründung ab, dass der Doctor Waffen verabscheut. Daraufhin wurden die Szenen umgeschrieben. *Das war nicht die einzige Sache, die für den Dreh verändert wurde: Das Skript sah ursprünglich vor, dass die Superwaffe auf der Seite der abtrünnigen Daleks ist und die Fähigkeit besitzt um die Ecke zu schießen. Daneben musste aus budget und technischen Gründen eine Änderung an den imperialen Daleks vorgenommen werden, da diese ursprünglich schweben sollen. Auch gab es bis zu den Proben eine Stelle, bei der Gilmore meint, dass seine paramilitärische Gruppierung von der Armee und einem "Captain wie-auch-immer-Steward" übernommen werden sollte. Wäre das durchgezogen worden, hätte das nicht nur die UNIT-Datumskontroverse weiter verschärft, sondern auch noch zu weiteren Problemen durch die alten UNIT-Folgen geführt. *Für den Dreh stattete man außerdem den Unterboden der Daleks mit großen Bällen aus, damit sie auf wesentlich unebeneren Boden als normal verwendet werden können (z.B. Kopfsteinpflaster). Das ging aber etwas nach hinten los, da die Daleks so eine taumelnde, unsichere Fortbewegungsweise erhielten. *In der Szene, in der der Doctor Ace den verbesserten Baseballschläger gibt, kann man Papierblätter in der linken Tasche seiner Jacke sehen. Laut einem Interview mit McCoy hatte er in der linken Tasche die Skriptseiten zu den noch zu drehenden Szenen, während in der rechten die der bereits abgedrehten Szenen steckten. *Wie bereits in Dragonfire liest der Doctor ein Buch, welches im Titel das Wort "Doctor" trägt. Das war ein Running Gag von Sylvester McCoy und ursprünglich nicht geskriptet. *Da der Besitzer des Grundstücks verständlicherweise nicht wollte, dass man sein Tor beschädigt, wurde eine Requisite gebaut. Diese hat mit dem echten Tor aber nichts zu tun, wie man an den Abnutzungen auf dem Boden sehen kann. *Vielleicht wurde es übersehen oder man hatte einfach keine Lust es zu überpinseln, aber in einer Szene kann man ein Grafitti mit der deutlich erkennbaren Jahreszahl '87 sehen. *Zu den gedrehten, aber geschnittenen Szenen gehören unter anderem: **Der Dialog im Café mit John ist länger, wird unterbrochen von einer Einstellung, in der Judith Winters die beiden durchs Fenster beobachtet. Am Ende bezahlt der Doctor mit einer Münze aus dem Jahr 1991. **Der Streit zwischen Ace und dem Doctor, der ihr nicht erklären will warum sie in der Pension bleiben soll, dauert länger und wird in der urpsrünglichen Fassung aufgelöst, so dass die beiden friedlich auseinandergehen, nicht im Zorn, wie es nach dem Schnitt gezeigt wird. **Auch eine teure Szene mit Spezialeffekten, in der die Hand des Omega ins Dalek-Shuttle schwebt, kam nicht in die fertige Episode. *Geändert wurde eine Zeile im Dialog zwischen dem Doctor und Davros. Auf Wunsch von John Nathan-Turner wurde aus dem Satz "Ich sehe, Du hast den letzten Teil Deiner Menschlichkeit abgelegt" nun "Ich sehe, Du hast den letzten Teil Deiner menschlichen Form abgelegt". In Terror Firma sagt Davros dann selbst, er verliere seine Menschlichkeit. en:Remembrance of the Daleks es:Remembrance of the Daleks fr:Remembrance of the Daleks Remembrance of the Daleks Kategorie:Stories (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Ace) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1988 Kategorie:Stories (Davros) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1960er Jahre)